Places, projects and networks
"Reciprocity is key to the power of networks, the alchemy of mutual give and take over time turning to a golden trust . . ." Karen Stephenson Projects & networks - Building networks - Diary - Campaigns - Consultations ] Share information about your projects and networks Tell us about any local sustainability projects or networks (both local and non-local) you may be involved with. If you're unsure what information to include, just imagine you're wanting to learn about other projects. What information would you find useful? A good example project page is Kingston Green Fair Please keep the focus of Project and network listings to Current, Sustainability and Community Projects. For information about more general sources see General sustainability information See also Guidelines for including Projects, Values This page is for information about Projects and existing networks, arranged by location. Other location specific information - If you are looking for information about areas other than those listed here you can do a search of the wiki using the name of the place you're interested in. There is more information on other locations (than those listed here), for example information of a more general nature, or about projects concerning more specific topics. International * Ecovillage Wikia is an open site for proposed, developing and established Ecovillages, designed as an extension of the Global Ecovillage Network. The site deals with sustainable living, consensus decision-making, ecovillage principles and ecology-related topics. *WikiGreen is a wiki specially dedicated to topics of interest to the Do-It-Yourself, Sustainable and back-to-land people wanting to live their lives a little more green. *2People is an effort to build a grassroots sustainability movement. One of our projects is to develop a location-aware, community-oriented sustainability wiki that can serve as a citizen's dashboard for the 21st century. We are a work-in-progress, trying to figure out what it will take to create the shift to sustainability. Input and collaboration with others is very welcome -- we're big fans of SCA Wiki! *Appropedia, is a living library of appropriate technology, sustainability and development. Appropedia's WikiNode *Sustainability ZoneWeblog and resource library for news and information about all aspects of sustainable living, brought to you by two well-intentioned individuals with no commercial goals. * The Commons Open Society Sustainability Initiative * Peoples Earth Decade Evolved from Peoples Earth Summit meetings in Johannesburg. Aims to create a global network of people working to promote sustainable ways of living and committing themselves to a decade of Earth Justice *ANPED - Northern Allliance for Sustainability Cities For a listing specifically about cities, see Category:City (and have the occasional look at the Towns, Villages and Cities Wiki) Small Islands *Small Islands Voice - inter-regional initiative focusing on small islands in the Caribbean, Indian Ocean and Pacific regions. *Small Islands Voice Global Forum *EcoReality -- a nascent ecovillage, forming in the Southern Gulf Islands of British Columbia, Canada UK *UK Local Sustainability email list (localsustuk) England See (separate page) Projects by location: England Scotland * Community Webnet Wales *Environment Wales *Ecodyfi Local regeneration organisation for the Dyfi Valley, Mid Wales *Sustainable Wales An all-Wales human-scale consultancy Northern Ireland * Sustainable NI Not for profit organisation established in 1997. Ireland *Sustainable Ireland *The Cork Greenmap Project will provide a portal to the sustainable living resources of Cork. The overall vision is for the Cork Greenmap to be a long-term evolving resource for society and community in Cork City and beyond, providing people with the vision and tools to enhance their own lives and areas. USA *Citizens Network for Sustainable Development (CitNet). Independent, non-profit US wide network *Sustainable Northwest Arizona *Sustainable Tucson California * Bay Area Alliance for Sustainable Communities * The Education for Sustainable Living Program Illinois * Chicago Missouri *Kansas City Urban Project intends to provide resources for individuals to work on positive projects. North Carolina *Sustainability Organizations, Chapel Hill, NC Oregon *SustainableOregon.net Pennsylvania *PennFuture - Citizens for Pennsylvania's Future Washington State *Sustainable Seattle Wisconsin *Sustain Dane Canada British Columbia *EcoReality -- a nascent ecovillage, forming in the Southern Gulf Islands of British Columbia, Canada Australia *Mount Alexander Sustainability China *Beijing Israel *Bustan Bangladesh *Bangladesh Centre for Advanced Studies Japan *Japan for Sustainability Related topics *Education *Students & sustainability *Faith groups and sustainability External links checked 07:59, 28 March 2006 (UTC) category:browse category:Projects